Curse and Destruction meets Miracle: Sasuke fanfic
by Cheryl2468
Summary: Okay the actualy title of this story is "He's Got the Curse and Destruction, but She's Found the Miracle" Sasuke , but I wasn't abel to put the whole title so I had to shorten it. PLEASE REVIEW. DISCONTINUED
1. Ch 1: Introductions and Concert

**I hope you like this story. ;)**

**Please comment on my story!**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**"He's Got the Curse and Destruction, but She's Found the Miracle" (Sasuke) CHAPTER 1**

Hi! My name is Cheryl 'Yumi' Hikari. I'm 14 years old with a height of 5 feet and 6 inches. I don't see myself a beautifully glamorous as the rich, beautiful actresses in magazines and I don't consider myself ugly either, I just like myself for who I am and I feel the same way towards others.

I guess your wondering how I got the nickname 'Yumi'. Well, you see "Yumi" in Japanese means 'Archery and beautiful bow as in a bow and arrow' in English, and I got that as my nickname because I actually very good at archery, I hit the target every time without a miss. But unfortunately my friends don't call me by that nickname. They just call me the "Library Girl" or "Bookworm" since I take studies and homework seriously and the fact that I could always be seen with a book in hand because I'm reading it. Second fact associated with it is that I am a straight 'A' student in class, but not any average straight 'A' student. I always get grades that are 99% and 100% in every subject.

Aside from being a bookworm, a library girl, and a straight 'A' student, I am also a singer, pianist, and leader of my band "Draconian Shadow". I don't seem to remember where I got the name from, but I think it had to do with my sort of obsession with dragons.

My favorite hobbies are sketching, playing the piano, songwriting, and reading books.

For my personality I can be a really shy person, and according to everyone: such a goody two shoes. It is true that I am a really nice person, but if you get me really angry I suggest you run for your life.

You could always see me wear a headband and sometimes I'll change my hair into different styles. I wear different styles of clothes but they are all on the conservative side. You'll never see me wear make-up, or high-heel shoes during regular days, but I wear them on special occasions.

I sometimes use the leaf village headband, but most of the time I just use regular headbands or nothing at all on my head. I just regular casual clothes, sometimes t-shirts that have my favorite band's logo. I love wearing bellbottom jeans, and sometime I use different styles, but you'll see me most of the time using bellbottoms. And for shoes... I wear converse, sometimes sneakers or the ninja sandals.

"Hey Bookworm!" yelled Evangeline. She was wearing her favorite beanie and black jacket that has a picture of a skull on the back, jeans, and black converse shoes.

"AAAHHHHH! Oof." I fell of the chair I was sitting on.

"Come on it's not time for reading, we need to go meet our bodyguards." Evangeline dragged me to a building and opened the door to the office.

"Ah, there they are." said a blond woman sitting behind a desk. She was wearing a green colored kimono type blouse but it doesn't go all the way to her ankles, and green pants. "Come on in."

I walked in the room with Evangeline to see four people standing in the middle of the room staring at us. I instantly hid behind Evangeline shyly feeling my cheeks blush. The tallest one in the group, has white hair, has a village headband covering one of his eyes, fingerless gloves, a green jacket with a navy turtleneck sweater, and navy sweatpants. The second tallest guy has black hair that has a style that almost looks similar to a type of bird that I saw earlier today, wearing a blue shirt that has a high collar and picture of a red and white fan at the back of the shirt, white shorts, and a village fan across his forehead. The third tallest person is a girl, she is wearing a red dress and her village headband was worn in the same fashion as mine. The last person in the group, a.k.a. the shortest of the group, has spiky blonde hair, wearing his headband across his forehead, he has whiskers on his face, and he wears an orange jacket and orange pants.

"Cheryl, how have you been?" asked the blonde haired lady. "Look at you. You've grown since the last time I saw you when you were five years old."

"Lady Tsunade, long time no see." I bowed. "I heard that you're the Hokage now. Congratulations."

"Thank You. These are the people who will be your bodyguards." Lady Tsunade pointed at the four people who are still standing in the middle of the room. "I think you recognize someone… but I don't know if he may recognize you." She looked at the man with white hair. "Kakashi?"

"Yes I remember her, Cheryl Hikari, my former student, who was the most excellent out of all the students that I've challenged, very unique fighting skills, ninjustsu, and genjutsu." complimented Kakashi. "Despite the fact that you are the leader of your group in the ANBU."

"That is true, and to add to that fact you've been automatically been given a promotion to go to Jonin if you want, but you can take the position Chunin if you want to take it slow and don't get ahead of yourself. " offered Tsunade.

"Is it okay if I could hold off the whole offer for now?" I asked. Tsunade and Kakashi looked at me with both eyebrows raised.

"Very well, if that's what you wish." said Tsunade.

"That's one ridiculous decision. Show-off." said the black, bird styled haired boy.

"Sasuke! Leave her alone! It's her decision!" argued the boy with blonde hair.

"It's like I even care. I'd accept the offer if I were her." said Sasuke.

"Your irritating you know that?"

"What do you know Naruto?"

"All right that's it!!!!"

"Naruto, that's enough. Thank you." I said. Naruto stopped before a fight began between him and Sasuke.

"Eh, heh, heh. No problem." He laughed nervously.

"Now back to what I was saying." continued Lady Tsunade. "Team Seven will be your body guards." She looked towards teams seven "I trust you guys to guard them well. It'll be a very long mission, so bring a months worth of supplies. Oh and Cheryl, you'll be assigned to team seven after this upcoming concert."

"Why does she needs bodyguards when she's a ninja? That just shows to us that she's weak." Now Sasuke is really getting on my nerves.

"I've got my reasons Sasuke. Just cause I ask for body guards that doesn't mean I'm weak." I replied back. Sasuke just ignored what I said with a "hmph".

Kakashi, who was laughing nervously apologized and said, "Sasuke doesn't really get along with people so please understand."

"Yes, I understand." I took my book that was in Evangeline's hands and continued to read my book as I put my hand on the doorknob. "We'll be waiting outside for you guys to prepare for the mission. Thank you Lady Tsunade, I'll see you later." I left the door with Evangeline who ran after me.

"Cheryl wait up! For a person who walks while reading a book at the same time, you're pretty fast." I ignored what Evangeline said and continued on walking until we arrived at a bench and I sat down. "Oh. There are so many stores to check out I have to go see them, come on Cheryl let's check them out!" she said as she yanked on my arm to follow her.

I pulled my hand away while still reading my book. "You can go ahead Evangeline, but make sure your back by an hour." Evangeline left assuring me that she'll buy me something, so now I was alone.

As I continued to read my book I heard rustling in the bushes. I pretended to ignore it but I was actually conscious about it. _Okay if it's going to attack me I'll fight back_ I thought. Suddenly a ninja jumped out of the bushes and appeared in front of me slapping my book out of my hands. This was no ordinary ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it was a ninja with a mask but the ninja didn't wear anything with the symbol of his village so his village was undecipherable.

He instantly grabbed me by the wrist and pulled out a kunai knife, "Cheryl Hikari your coming with me. Don't even try to scream or do anything to get help or escape or I'll kill you." He started to drag me to follow him but I forcefully pulled my hand away from his grasp, running away leaving my book behind. I ran to the forest hoping that I can still find that secret hiding spot where I usually hid as a child. Luckily I instantly found it and hid there, and made a clone to still run in my place. And fortunately he chased it. I poked my head out of my secret hiding place and look left and right to see the coast was clear. I mentally thanked myself that I decided to make my hiding spot in the tree big enough to fit an adult or I would have never been able to hide in here and that I would be killed by now. As I got out I started to make a run for it but then something caught me by the hand, I was about to let out a shriek but the person covered my mouth.

"Shhh, you don't want him to know that you here."

_Sasuke! _What was he doing here? He uncovered his hand from my mouth and I asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"Hmph, don't think I'm here to save you." He whispered, "Come on, follow me." I followed Sasuke to a small cave where we could hide, he took a step forward. Then suddenly he was tied up and still standing in place. "Where'd this come from?"

I followed where one end of the rope leads to, and sure enough it lead to the ninja who was after me. He suddenly disappeared.

"Cheryl run for it! Get out of here." Sasuke said through barred teeth as he struggled to get free. I ignored what he said and tried to get him free. "Didn't your hear what I said get—"

The ninja suddenly appeared in front of me and started to strangle me lifting me from the ground. "Cheryl!" Sasuke still continued to struggle to get free.

The ninja chuckled at my agony. "Try all you want, you can't get free. All you can do is watch your friend here die. And you fail your mission on the first day. I grabbed his arm of the hand he was using to strangle me with and tightened my grip. Snapping sounds could be heard from his arm. He let go of his grip on my neck and screamed in agony. "Your gonna pay!!!" The guy instantly dropped to the ground.

Kakashi was the one who knocked the guy out, he was standing at the foot of the now unconscious ninja. "Thank you Kakashi sensei." I bowed in thanks.

"No need to thank me, it's my duty for this mission and as your sensei. You still have that bone crushing strength, huh?" He looked at Sasuke. "Can you do me a favor Cheryl and untie him?"

"Yeah, sure." I formed some hand signs and the ropes fell around Sasuke, who just walked passed my me without thanking me. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks "If your going to thank me for saving you don't, as I said earlier I'm not trying to save you because I want to." Sasuke continued to walk on forward until the girl with pink hair, Sakura, suddenly appeared and jumped out to him and giving him a tight embrace.

"Oh Sasuke I was so worried. You're alive! Thanks goodness." She said as she hugged him tighter.

"You got yourself in trouble again? The same as always."

"Stefan!" I said, surprised that he was even here. I looked at Evangeline who was gazing at him with her mind trailing of in her 'world'. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Alexander?"

Stefan was wearing the same style of clothes as Zero in Vampire Knight was wearing, not because he likes cosplay but beacuse he like to look neat and formal in a casual way. It's kind of ironic though, because those clothes actually make him look exactly like Zero. Since he has white, short hair, purple eyes, and two piercings on his right ear. Well... at least he doesn't have a gun with him, phew.

"I just came over to drop by… and it was a good thing I did. You can't seem to keep yourself away from trouble can you?" he said as he walked over and placed his hand in my hair, ruffling it and messing it up.

"Hey!" I said as I backed away, it was a little annoying that he was messing up my hair and treating me like a kid. "I can keep away from being in trouble." I looked over to see that Sakura was not hugging Sasuke anymore, but she was staring at Stefan with crush-girl eyes, but who am I to complain? Stefan did look dreamy; all the fan girls of our band go crazy for him.

He gave a smirk when he saw Sakura's expression and when he saw Sasuke looking annoyed. "Come on, the limo is waiting." I followed him to the limo, and he offered for me to sit down next to him in the limo. I hesitated at first, but then I agreed. It was always like him to treat me like I was important to him for some reason. Sasuke sat on the other side of the limo with Sakura next to him and Naruto next to her. Evangeline was sitting next to me, and Kakashi sensei was sitting close to the door of the limo. "And I believe this is yours." He handed me the book that I left behind when I was running away from the ninja that was after me.

"Oh. Thanks."

"I told Evangeline to get the gift that I got for you on behalf of everyone in the band since they all contributed…" Stefan looked at Evangeline, "Were you able to pick it up?"

"Yeah it's right here." She took out a flat squared box wrapped with sparkly glitter gift wrap paper and handed it to me.

"Wait, but why now it not my birthday, or Christmas…" Stefan gave a chuckle.

"No silly, it's from our band to you for the anniversary of you inventing and grouping our band, not to mention being the one in charge of it." He smiled at me. "Without you having an idea for this band, this band would never even exist, and I wouldn't be chased around by fan girls from all over the place, which I'm glad about not annoyed."

"Thanks you guys." I started to peel away the gift wrap.

"We know your gonna love it." said Evangeline happily.

I continued to unravel the gift wrap to see an Avenged Sevenfold "City of Evil" album in my hands, the album that I have been dying and waiting to get. I gasped in surprise.

Stefan had a worried look on his face and so did Evangeline. "What? You don't like it?" Stefan asked.

"I don't like it…" Stefan looked disappointed "I LOVE IT!!!" I hugged both Evangeline and a slightly blushing Stefan. "Thank you, guys!"

"You see? I was right! I knew that she'll love it." Evangeline said happily.

"Regarding the fact that Avenged Sevenfold is her favorite band." Stefan added.

"Um… you guys wouldn't mind if I played the CD now?" I asked Kakashi and the others. They shook their heads saying that they wouldn't mind. "Are you sure? The music is metal type rock."

"Is it a scremo type rock?" asked Naruto.

"Sorta." said Stefan "There isn't as much screaming as the last two albums."

"Okay, I guess it won't hurt… They're your favorite band, huh Cheryl?"

"Yeah. My most favorite band in the world! I wish I get to have a chance to meet them and have my band perform with them, but for now seeing them improve in their music career and doing well, is fine enough for me." I went over to the CD player on the wall separating us from the driver and put the CD in. The first song to play was "Beast and the Harlot", which was very familiar to me since I heard it already on Guitar Hero 2.

We listened to the CD until we came to our destination. I took the CD with me as we headed out of the limo. Alexander was waiting for us just outside the limo, he happily greeted me and gave me a hug. "'I hope you like the gift." he said to me.

Alexander is Stefan's best friend, best friends since they first met and will be best friends until the end, even when they're dead! Alexander has brown hair, he used to have it long and sleek, but now he made the style of his hair look like Kaname-kun from Vampire Knight. Well, actually it wasn't his choice to have his hair in that style, Evangeline offered to cut his hair and since she was obsessed with Kaname-kun from Vampire Knight she actually cut his hair in that style, but he didn't mind though he thought it was cool. His signature style of clothes: any colored (but mostly white and navy blue) button-up shirt with the top three buttons open, which actually make his fan girls drool at the sight of him wearing it that way, black faded jeans, and sometimes vans or converse shoes.

"Yes I do like it, thank you so much."

"There's another surprise in store for you." He looked toward Stephan who pulled out a blindfold and put it across my eyes covering it.

"More surprises? I already had enough." I laughed. They led me to some stairs than we came to a halt. "What's going on?"

"We're here." Alexander took off the blind fold to see that the way I imagined of how the stage would look like turned out better than I had imagined.

"Wow! This turned out better than I planned!"

"Yeah, with your visualization everything turns out awesome and better than you planned."

"You're lucky that she's really good with art cause the pic that you guys used for the background was what she sketched in her sketchbook, except it's colored." said Evangeline.

"Well her drawings arethe awesome of the awesomeness"Alexander smiled

"Hey Cheryl, what instruments do Evangeline, Stefan, Alexander, and you play?" asked Sakura.

"Evangeline plays bass, Stefan plays drums, Alexander plays lead guitar and sometimes rhythm, and I play the piano and sometimes the lead guitar." I responded.

"Okay since we're here, let's start patrolling the area. Naruto and Sakura both of you patrol the entrance and Sasuke you patrol the backstage, make sure you guys look out for anything suspicious." Kakashi sensei ordered.

"I'm guessing that you'll be patrolling the audience later Kakashi sensei?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you need to warn me about anything?"

"Yeah, um be aware that there will be a mosh-pit going on in the center of where the audiences are, it can be pretty violent, and if you see anyone injured make a signal to tell me so I know." I advised.

"Okay thanks. Later." Kakashi left, and Naruto and Sakura followed. Sasuke followed, Stefan, Alexander, Evangeline, and me to the backstage and he patrolled from there.

"Kay meet you here later." I said as I went with Evangeline to our dressing rooms, leaving Stefan and Alexander to go to their dressing rooms.

I changed into a black t-shirt that had a picture of a blue dragon with lightning all around it, Tripple Purple Garter Lace-up Skirt, black Iron Maiden hi-top converse, and black fishnet two finger gloves.

"Here, Stefan told me to give this to you." Evangeline handed me a silver feathered flower hair clip. I took it from her and placed it in my hair, pulling my bangs to the side.

After changing we got ready for the concert, tuning our instruments, well except for our drummer, Stefan who was busy drumming the wall of a dressing room. I felt a pair of eyes on me from behind. I turned to see Sasuke turning to look somewhere else. _Okay… so it's not Sasuke…_ I thought _This is weird… someone is watching me it's creeping me out._

"Cheryl, anything wrong?" asked Stefan. I shook my head side to side in a no.

"Hey Draconian Shadow, your up in a minute." said someone from the stage crew.

"Okay you guys, this is it." I said, "Let's make this show a good one." I placed my hand in the middle of our little group circle. "Ready for this?"

"Yeah." said Stefan putting his hand on top of mine.

"Bring it." Evangeline put her hand on top of Stefan's.

"I was born ready." said Alexander placing his hand on top of Evangeline's.

"THEN LET'S DO THIS!!!" we pushed our hands downward and brought them back up separating them in the air. We went on stage to see the whole audience place packed. Some were cheering Stefan's name, Alexander's name, Evangeline's name, and my name.

I went over to the microphone, "Hey everyone what's up?" The crowed cheered. "Great! If you guys want to start this party scream as loud as you can!" The crowd roared with cheers, screams, and yells. "What? I can't hear you! Do you guys wanna start this party?" The crowd cheered, yelled, and screamed louder.

"That sounds good to me, how about to you guys?" I looked at my band members and they nodded.

Stefan spoke into the microphone above his drum set. "Kay since everyone's all ready and excited we can rock this party right?"

'Yeah's came from the audience. "Wait but before that" I said with a smile. "Why don't we start the circle mosh-pit over there?" Once I saw that the circle mosh-pit has started I looked to my band members who nodded to say that they are ready. _Okay… let's do this _I thought. I strummed the guitar once and the Stefan followed with his drumming and our song began. The song that was played was "Fences" by Paramore.

Everyone cheered once our song ended, I looked up to see Kakashi standing on a wire above clapping, Naruto was sitting at the wall of the entrance smiling, and Sakura was starting in bewilderment then she turned to watch the entrance and forced Naruto to stand up and watch the entrance gate. I smiled then turned to Stefan signaling which song is to be played next, and from the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke looking at me in amazement from backstage. I smiled and took the microphone. "Okay I know most of you know this song, and you better do, cause if you don't—"

"You can turn the around and head home." said Alexander into the microphone. I looked to see the girls screaming 'I love you Alexander!!!' and 'Don't make us go home we love you!!!' after he talked, he just smirked. The rest of the boy fans just laughed.

"Oh and make sure you don't make the band that this song originally belongs to sue us." The audience laughed again. I played the guitar for the intro and Alexander followed with the rhythm on his guitar. Soon Evangeline and Stefan joined in with the beat. The song played this time was "Walk" in A7X's cover of it.

The crowd chanted the Chorus every time, and cheered even louder than the last song. We continued peform throughout noon until it became dark. We were about to end the show until…

"Encore, Encore, Encore" the audience cheered.

I extend my hand out, and everyone became silent. "You want an encore, your getting one, this time two songs since it is our band's anniversary." The crowed screamed and cheered.

I went over to open a case that was far back on the stage, and pulled out a cello. At the sight of me pulling out a cello from the case the crowed gasped. Some of them began to leave. "Woah, woah, woah. Where is everyone going?" Naruto jumped down from the wall and activated his multi-shadow clone jutsu, blocking everyone from going any further. "Okay I know that you guys don't think that a cello is associated with metal but –"

"Cheryl quit being such a goody two shoes." Someone yelled from back stage. When I turned to find who said that Sasuke walked over to the microphone. "Okay everyone let me get this straight…" The audience turned to look at the stage, whispers and murmurs were going to around. I managed to hear someone say 'Whose that gorgeous guy?'. "You better make sure you get this straight…" said Sauke, he closed his eyes, exhaled and gave a smirk "This song is going to be awesome so you better not leave or…"

"Or what?" yelled a guy from the crowed.

"I'll knock your head off." Sasuke left the microphone and stopped as he was next to me. "You better make this good." He murmured. "I'm not risking my life just to be disappointed."

"Hmph…" I gave a smirked and walked over to the microphone seeing everyone's eyes one me. I looked to Evangeline who had a worried look on her face, I nodded to her in assurance that everything will be okay. I played the intro of the song. The song that was played was "I Don't Care" by Apocalypta

The song ended and to my surprise the audience cheered. I laughed, "Are you sure you're not laughing because my friend said that he'll knock your head off?"

"No!" yelled the crowd "It's awesome!!!"

"Ha, ha, okay now for our last song." I start off with my guitar again. This time we perfomed "Pressure" by Paramore

The crowd cheered once again at our amazing performance. "Thank you everyone and good night. We'll be taking autographs outside later." Stefan went right next to me and asked for my guitar pick, and I gave it to him. He lifted my guitar pick in the air, ready to toss it. People in the crowds were pushing and shoving with one of their hands in the air to get ready to catch the guitar pick he was about to throw, but mostly the girls were making the ruckus. Then he threw it and it landed in the hands of a girl, who actually looked pretty shy.

"Okay the person who caught the Cheryl's guitar pick gets to keep it and…" he smiled, "gets to meet us back stage later." The expression on the girls face was 'dazed'. I bet she couldn't believe what she heard. She smiled and squealed and her to other friends , which are girls, were happy as well, giving her hugs.

"Oh, and your two friends over there can come along too." said Alexander. The girl's friends squealed and screamed in happiness.

"Come on let's go" whispered Stefan in my ear. We left along with Alexander and Evangeline to the backstage. Evangeline and I hit the showers and we went back to change our clothes.

I am now wearing a "Draconian Shadow" t-shirt, which I spray painted the logo and design myself, fading black bell-bottom jeans, purple converse, and black fingerless gloves that say "A7X" on both of them.

When everyone was done changing we met the girl, who caught my guitar pick, and her friends we autographed some shirts and posters, and the girl who caught the guitar pick, name was Bridget, she asked me to sign the guitar pick. I happily accepted it and signed my initials on it. Evangeline and I laughed when one of Bridget's friends swooned when she talked to Alexander and Stefan.

We then went outside to the table where we would sign autographs. By the time we got there I saw a long line of fans with things for us to autograph and Kakashi sensei and the waiting for us by our seats. We sat down and autographed all of the things that they wanted us to sign, they ranged from Posters, to t-shirts, to their tattoos of our band's logo. We also took pictures with them as well.

[4 hours later]

"Guess that was the last of them." Alexander said.

"Man I'm tired." I yawned.

"The tour bus is already here why don't we all go now?" suggested Stefan.

"K."

"Come on you guys have your own beds as well." said Stefan to Kakashi sensei and the others. Sakura was staring at Stefan dreamily once again, and Sasuke was looking the other way.

Stefan gently pushed me on the shoulder leading me to the tour bus. I opened the door and looked around, everything was neat, the small kitchen with the granite table counter top, a big couch around an oval table across from the kitchen, and down the gall were two restrooms on both at my left and right, one for girls, and one for guys, further down the hall were four small bedrooms on my right side and four bedrooms on my right.

"Wow this is a really big tour bus, it looks small from the outside but in the inside it's huge!" Stefan chuckled at what I said. And we stopped at the last room toward my right.

"Here's your room" he said as he opened the door. I gasped as I looked inside. There were two huge painting of two different A7X posters design on both sides of the walls.

"No way! You guys shouldn't have done this." I said.

"Stefan and Alexander were the ones who did that." said Evangeline as she peered into my room.

"I don't deserve this." I simply said looking to Stefan.

"Oh come on, everyone got their fair share, each room is decorated differently. Probably something they would like." said Alexander.

"Thank you, guys…" I smiled, "Even though I don't really deserve it…"

"Your welcome…" Stefan put his hand on my head and smiled, "And you do deserve it. Go to sleep now, you said you were tired."

I yawned. "Okay, good night." I went inside my room and closed my room, changed into the pajamas that were on my bed and went to sleep.

"That is one spoiled brat I heard Sasuke murmur outside my door." It was a good thing that I have hearing like a dog, but this was one thing I didn't want to hear. I fell asleep in anger about what I had just heard, but I wasn't in the mood to bring that grudge to the next day I wake up so I'll let that pass.

* * *


	2. Ch 2: MysteriousVAMPIRE!

"He's Got the Curse and Destruction, but She's Found the Miracle" (Sasuke) CHAPTER 2

I woke up to a noise of people arguing outside my door…

"Don't you think the brat has slept enough it's already eight in the morning!" It was Sasuke's voice.

"Listen she isn't a brat! You hear me? She needs her rest from the concert."

"Put me down." The doorknob rattled.

"No don't!"

The door opened and Sasuke was the one who opened it.

"Oh, I see you're awake." Sasuke said "That's good." He turned around.

"I woke up because of your arguing!" I yelled, "And how dare you call me a brat! I am not a brat!"

"Sure…" he left the room. I got out of my bed.

"Sorry Cheryl for the noise." Stefan apologized.

"No, no, it's okay."

Stefan looked Naruto and the others who came out of their rooms in their pajamas to see what the whole commotion is about. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, that's okay." Everyone went back to their rooms, and Stefan went to cook breakfast. It was Saturday for a matter of fact.

I got my change of clothes and went to the restroom to clean myself up and change my clothes.

Wearing a hooded navy sweater which had two white lines going down the shoulder, navy sweatpants, and jogging shoes, headed out the bus while taking a waffle from Stefan.

"Woah, where do you think your going?" Stefan called out.

"I'm going to go jog at the park across the street from here." I pointed across the street.

"You're not going there alone, especially what happened yesterday. Sasuke." Sasuke looked up from his plate of half finished waffles.

"What?"

"Is it okay if you could go with Cheryl on her jog right now? Don't worry, I'll make you a new batch later when you come back.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine."

"You guys be careful, and Sasuke I trust her in your care. If anything happens to her—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it already." Sasuke followed me across the street into the park. "So, what? Do I just stay here and watch while you jog or something." He still had the same irritated look on his face.

"You could jog with me if you want." I shrugged. "So are you going to jog with me or what?"

"Hmph." Sasuke and I jogged side by side by the third time around the park I slowed down my pace.

"I'm going to start running from this point; you think you can catch up?" I asked.

"I can catch up in your running any day and surpass it." He bluffed.

"Okay." I started to run off, I looked be hind to see Sasuke catching up and running next to me. I smirked and increased my speed; he speeds up as well evening his speed with mine. _Now to kick it into full gear!!_ I thought, I speeded off running farther away from Sasuke, this time I was across the park of where he was. He looked at me shocked as he ran and sped up as much as he could. I giggled and sped up my speed passing by him once, then twice, then three times. By the fourth time I came around he stopped running.

He held his hands in the air in defeat, "Okay, okay, I give up. You're way to fast for me." I stuck my tongue out at him. I then looked to the middle of the park to see and exercising field with some sort of 'o' shaped monkey bars which were held by a chain. And then there were also bars for pull ups and push ups.

"Oo… I'm going to go over there." I pointed to the place I was just looking at and Sasuke smirked.

"Be my guest."

I went over to the monkey type bars on chains and put my hands on both of them hanging in the air. I swang back and forth then instantly turned over with my feet in the air, I was upside down doing a type of handstand, but instead of solid ground I had my grip on the monkey bars. "Ha, ha, this is fun."

Sasuke went over to the bars where you can do pull ups, and I could see that he was able to do it, but had a little difficulty. "I can give you the techniques how to do it properly so there's no need to strain yourself" I let go of the monkey bars still facing-upside down and landed on my feet with a back flip.

"No it's okay, I don't need you helping me out I can handle it myself." Said Sasuke.

"Okay suit yourself, I just didn't want you pulling a muscle or something or I'll end up in trouble."

He scoffed, "You" In trouble? I'm the one who's responsible; you're not responsible for me."

"Whatever." I went over to the bars where you can do push ups and did about 50 push ups. While I was doing the push ups I could see Sasuke's face expressing pain. This time I know for sure he's forcing himself and he will pull a muscle.

"Ow." The word of pain escaped Sasuke's lips. I stopped doing push ups and went over to him.

"You see I told you, you're putting strain on yourself." Sasuke looked away from me. "Here," I place my index finger on his shoulder. "Stop relying on your shoulders to bring you up. Focus the force of pulling upwards on your hands, that's why their grabbing on the bar right? So focus force there to pull you up."

Sasuke did what I instructed him and he was doing the pull ups right this time without straining his muscles as much as before, then he let go of the bar to stop. I could tell that he still felt sore on his upper arm from relying on his shoulder to be the ones to bring him up. "Don't worry, the pain will pass after an hour or so." I went to sit down on a bench to relax.

"Thanks." This was the first time I actually heard him say 'thanks'. I looked to him and smiled.

"Your welcome." He sat down on the bench as well, but with distance. "I heard from Kakashi that you're the top student in your squad and in class when you were in Konoha Academy…"

"Yeah that's true but I'm not so great…"

"Oh come on, I think that's cool… You're very different from the others, you know?"

"Yeah? So what about it?"

"It surprising to see that those who exceed in most things seem to have a personality that separates them from the others, whether it's preppy, lonely, selfish, mean, greedy, optimistic, pessimistic, laid back, a very serious type of person, and so forth."

"Ah, whatever." He stood up and walked off.

"Sasuke, wait u—" I noticed something was wrong in this park, and ominous felling came over me, when I looked up the sky turned gray, it was no longer sunny with white clouds.

Sasuke turned around to face me, "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right here…" A sudden lashing wind with great force came at us. I looked directly at the blinding wind, and I saw a dark figure approaching me.

Suddenly the wind stopped, and I was able to see who it was. A guy with long, straight black hair with a few strands covering the left side of his face, and he was wearing… clothes that people wore during the Italian Renaissance? Who still wears that now a days? Unless it's a costume… I looked at his face, pale skin, thin, red with a small amount of purple color on his lips, and golden eyes. He seemed familiar.

As much as I tried I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. It was like I was captivated. "You must be Cheryl Hikari, am I right?" His voice was angle-like with a hint of danger in it.

"Y-yes. Did you have to ask me something?"

"Oh, yes." He eyes still held mine, I couldn't look away at all. I know that Sasuke was just standing there staring at us in bewilderment. The next thing I knew was that this guy was only a foot away from me. I tried to move back, but I couldn't I was paralyzed.

Soon his face was inches from mine. I gasped as his lips curled back revealing his teeth and I noticed that there were fangs.

"Get away from her!" Sasuke yelled out as he tried to pull the guy back. Since the guy didn't budge he tried kicking him away, but still nothing happened. The guy titled my head back, exposing my neck, he moved closer and closer to my neck.

"Cheryl! Move!" Sasuke yelled. I tried but I couldn't budge, well my feet couldn't move but my hands could. I clenched my hand into a tight fist and punched the guy's stomach, making him move away from me. And from that point I was able to move my legs again. I kicked the guy sending him flying a few feet away.

"Cheryl!" I heard Stefan called out. I turned around to see him running to me, with Alexander behind him.

"You okay?" Alexander asked while brushing my hair away from my neck to see if the guy, or should I say vampire, bit me. He looked to Stefan, "She's okay."

Stefan sighed in relief and looked to Sasuke, "I shouldn't have let you come over here with Cheryl, you can't handle vampires."

"Vampires? You mean that guy is a vampire?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, regular, average humans can't harm vampires, even if they kick them or punch them they don't hurt the vampires." Stefan explained.

"Stefan, let me be the one to fight him…"I offered

"No! Alexander and I will do that." He nodded to Alexander, who sprang in fast speed toward the vampire he managed to land a couple of blows then the vampire suddenly disappeared.

"We are going back to the bus." Stefan murmured angrily and started to walk off.

"Stefan…" I placed my hand on his shoulder and he stopped walking for a few seconds then shrugged it off and continued walking.

"It's all my fault that I wanted to go to here." I said to Alexander and Sasuke.

Alexander shook his head, "I'm as angry as Stefan but it's our fault, we should have known."

By the time we arrived back to the bus I went straight to my room, first holding the A7X CD given to me, I looked at the album booklet to read the lyrics of every song in the CD, then I put the CD in my CD player and listened, then I remembered something. I instantly grabbed my old sketch book and flipped through the pages until I saw my sketch of the vampire that I met earlier. I took off the headphones and ran out of the door. "Stefan! Alexander! I have something to show you!"

Everyone who was eating their breakfast was staring at me in shock since I ran into the room and confusion. "What is it Cheryl?" asked Alexander.


End file.
